


You Can Go Your Own Way... Or, Better Yet, Just Go Away

by vernie_klein



Series: Across the Universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers does NOT have issues, Steve is not as technologically stupid as people make him out to be, even if she gets tired of playing gopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: StevelikedWakanda... It wasn't New York, but it was nice. He spent his days training the team, talking to Bucky in his cryotube (even though he couldn't hear), and working with T'Challa to make the Accords work for everyone. What Stevewasn'tdoing was thinking about Tony Stark. Especially since Tony wasn't thinking of him.





	You Can Go Your Own Way... Or, Better Yet, Just Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Title is a riff on "You Can Go Your Own Way", written by Lindsey Buckingham and performed by Fleetwood Mac. It appeared on their 1977 album, Rumours**
> 
>  
> 
> **As usual, I own nothing... I just like sand**

Steve sighed as he gazed out into the forest. The humid air and lush greenery weren’t enough to take his mind off the fact that it had been three weeks- three _weeks_ and Tony still hadn’t responded. Natasha had told him to give Tony time, that he was the kind of person that needed to think about his response instead of being irrational and flying off the handle. He carried that _damn_ flip phone everywhere. T’Challa insisted that he use a model that would be next to impossible to hack. The old Motorola's didn’t have fancy GPS, or _internet_. There was no way Tony could find out that he was in Wakanda. The return address on the package he sent was to a Postal Box in Switzerland. King T’Challa had a member of the Royal Guard in contact with the company that held the box and would dispatch someone the moment they received word there was a delivery. 

The door behind him opened slightly. He strained to hear the snick of feet across the tiled floor. Natasha could be deadly quiet when she needed to be. “Looking for a sparring partner?” Steve didn’t bother to turn around.

“Special Delivery?” Steve could hear the smile in her voice. He turned around to face the assassin.

“Is it?” Steve took three steps toward her.

“The one and only _Futurist_ , Tony Stark.” Natasha handed over the manilla envelope. “I should-”

Steve nodded as she gestured to the door. “You should- It’s-”

Natasha laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I understand… You need to be alone. It’s okay. There’s a laptop in your room. Feels like he sent a flash drive.” 

“Thanks, Nat.” Steve smiled as he left the room. 

He walked down the airy hallway to his room. It was almost as if T’Challa’s mansion didn’t have outside walls. There was some type of _force field_ protecting them from the outside. A gentle breeze floated everywhere carrying the scent of wildflowers and and jasmine. He stepped into his room, the gauze curtains blowing in the breeze. Just as Natasha said, there was a laptop on the bed in the middle of this fluffy white comforter. 

Steve sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the computer onto his lap. He booted it up quickly and tore the envelope open. The flash drive and a small, folded piece of paper fluttered to the bed. His fingers scooped the small USB device up and plugged it into the port. A small icon lit up on the screen. Steve clicked the audio file and made himself more comfortable. 

“ _Loving you_  
_Isn't the right thing to do_  
_How can I ever change things that I feel?_

 _If I could_  
_Baby I'd give you my world_  
_How can I_  
_When you won't take it from me?_ ” 

Steve raised an eyebrow and turned the brown envelope over. It _was_ Tony’s handwriting- and the address to the Compound. He picked up the folded paper and flipped it over, the words _read last_ , stilling his movement. 

“ _You can go your own way_  
_Go your own way_  
_You can call it another lonely day_  
_You can go your own way_  
_Go your own way_ ”

Steve knew this song. Clint was a closet Fleetwood Mac fan and had made him listen to all of their _greatest hits_. This wasn’t a good sign. He thought when he sent that R.E.M. song to Tony that he would call, let Steve know that he accepted the apology. Steve was more in the dark now than he was a month ago in Siberia. Sure, he had his friends out of jail… But, he wasn’t a free man.

Bucky was on ice, Clint and Scott away from their families… Natasha was floating in a sea of uncertainty. She had been talking to Fury, trying to get missions with SHIELD for her and Clint. There were still HYDRA bases that needed to be taken out. Steve wanted to help, but without the mantle of Captain America… He didn’t know what to do. He thought that maybe he could mend the bridge with Tony, but now-

“ _Tell me why_  
_Everything turned around_  
_Packing up_  
_Shacking up's all you wanna do_

 _If I could_  
_Baby I'd give you my world_  
_Open up_  
_Everything's waiting for you_ ”

Steve set the computer on the bed next to his hip. He wasn’t going to break down. They could work this out. It wasn’t over. Steve may have been a _jerk_... But Tony was just as bad. Sure, it seemed like all they did was fight, but they spent a lot of time together, too. Steve was opinionated and quick to temper, Tony was stubborn and manic. It wasn’t the best combination for a working relationship, but on the Battlefield, it worked for them. They were a well oiled machine when working. It was just the _down_ time that had them in knots. 

He began formulating his next letter to Tony. It seemed that they weren’t ready to talk to each other over the phone. Steve wanted to keep options open for Tony so that when the time was right, he wouldn’t hesitate to reach out to him. He didn’t want to wait to read Tony’s letter. The fact that the dark-haired engineer had reached out to him was hope enough. Steve thought that maybe he should keep the letter light. Not necessarily avoid the elephant in the room, but dance around it a bit. 

He thought that if he could redirect Tony’s thoughts to the Team and what _they_ needed, he could get away with not talking about anything. He began thinking of all the things that he could tell Tony- what he had been working with T’Challa on- but not Accord business, stuff like taking down the remaining HYDRA bases. He thought maybe he could share some ideas for upgrades to the Iron Man Armor that would help Tony the next time he got into a hand to hand combat situation. Clint could use some _sticky_ arrows, Natasha was always up for work on her combat sticks and widow bites. 

_”You can go your own way_  
_Go your own way_  
_You can call it another lonely day_  
_You can go your own way_  
_Go your own way_ ”

The last notes of the song faded. Steve picked the note up off the comforter, and carefully unfolded the missive. He looked at the words on the paper, not quite understanding the meaning at first. A sob ripped from his throat as the paper fluttered back down to the bed, the words now wet and slightly smeared. Tears flowed freely from Steve’s eyes. His cheeks reddened and his nose started to run. He couldn’t- Tony just- it wasn’t _fair_. 

The letter consisted of just six words, but they might as well have been bullets straight into Steve’s heart.

_...Or better yet, just go away_


End file.
